


Bro, You Gotta Crush On Willie

by moonace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex's birthday, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, alex this boy is in love with you open your eyes, based on david and patrick's first date from schitts creek, i love them your honor, reggie and luke are terrible at lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace
Summary: Alex is feeling down on his first birthday as a ghost, and Willie has the perfect idea for how to lift his spirits.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Bro, You Gotta Crush On Willie

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the first jatp fic i ever started writing... and i finished it *checks watch* four months later. sorry it took so long. hope you like it!

Willie skates down Sunset Boulevard, whooping as he passes through one Lifer after another. Alex trails behind, not really trying to keep up. Willie does a kickflip and turns to see Alex’s reaction, but to his surprise Alex is pretty far back, looking like he is stuck in his head. He turns around and skates back towards him. 

“What’s on your mind?” Willie nudges Alex’s shoulder playfully.

“Hm? Oh sorry.” Alex looks up from the pavement that he was studying like it was gonna be on a test. “I just...” He starts to fidget with one of his rings. “What do you do on your birthday? Like, since you’ve died.”

A huge smile spreads across Willie’s face. “Oh I find the coolest places to try brand new tricks on my board! Like last year, I tried to do a nosegrind on the W of the Hollywood sign! You get it because my name is Willie, so like the W-” He trails off when he notices that Alex looks a little upset. “But, uh, why? Is it your birthday or something?” Willie jokes.

“Yeah, actually.” Alex turns his gaze back to the pavement. 

“Happy birthday, man! Why didn’t you tell me before?” Willie gives him a playful punch on the arm. 

Alex chuckles nervously and rubs the spot where Willie touched him. “Well it’s… kinda bumming me out. Birthdays celebrate living another year and well,” he gestures to the Lifer that just walked through him, “I didn’t.” 

“Hm.” Willie thinks for a moment. He glances at Alex, who is still staring at the ground, and can’t help but smile. He looks so cute when he’s thinking hard about something. “Hey,” he nudges Alex to make sure he’s listening, “why don’t we do something for your birthday? There’s this little cafe nearby, Beats and Eats. I know we can’t eat but they have live music, and the Lifers can’t see us so we can dance however we want without being judged.” 

Alex hesitates, but then a small smile breaks across his face. “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

Willie’s smile somehow gets even bigger than it already is. “Cool! Meet there at 8, ok?”

“‘Kay.” Alex watches Willie skate away. For a dead guy, he sure can blush a whole lot. 

Then he poofs away.

-

Alex poofs into Eats and Beats at exactly 8 o’clock on the dot. Looking across the crowded cafe, he spots Willie sitting in a corner near the stage, waving energetically. Despite being non- corporeal, he scooches around people as he makes his way to Willie. 

“Wow, you dressed up,” Alex says. 

Willie is wearing a white button up and a black blazer, though he is still sporting shorts and a pair of socks with birthday cakes on them. His hair is pulled back in a low bun, but a few loose strands frame his face like he’s a piece of art needing to be hung in a museum. 

“I should’ve dressed nicer. I haven’t washed this shirt in 25 years.” 

That makes Willie giggle, and Alex thinks he could listen to that sound on repeat and it would never get old. 

“Nah, man. You look perfect.” Willie gestures for him to sit. 

Alex really hopes he isn’t blushing as hard as he feels. When he sits down, he notices the table has a few half empty cups and plates of various pastries. “What’s with all the coffee and stuff? I thought we couldn’t eat.”

“We can’t,” Willie shifts one of the cups to another spot, “but this way no lifers try to sit here. I move some things around every so often so that the staff don’t try to clean it up.”

Alex nods. “Smart.”

Willie beams. If he keeps this up, Alex might just melt to the floor

Suddenly, feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, and he nearly jumps out of his seat. 

“Happy Birthday ‘Lex!” 

Alex swats a hand up and smacks Luke lightly in the face. “Don’t scare me like that, idiot.”

“Told you he wouldn’t like it,” Reggie says matter-of-factly as he steps into view.

“And yet you did nothing to stop him.”

Reggie shrugs, then waves at Willie, who flashes an awkward smile back. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Luke leans over and drapes an arm over Alex. “Reggie couldn’t decide what to wear. Even though he only owns one outfit.” 

“Hey! It’s called having a brand.” Reggie nudges Willie. “I learned that from a Lifer.”

Willie looks between the two new arrivals, a look of guilt and surprise on his face. “I’m sorry I would’ve gotten you guys chairs too, but I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Oh, did I not– I thought–” Alex stumbles over his words in embarrassment, but Willie stops him.

“It’s no problem! Let me go grab some more chairs.” Then he poofs out. 

Luke smacks Alex’s shoulder and moves to his side. “Bro why didn’t you tell us this was a date? We wouldn’t have crashed it if we had known.”

Alex can feel the blush returning to his cheeks. “It’s not– it’s not a date.”

“Oh really?” Reggie smirks. “Then what is that?” He points to a tiny, neatly wrapped box in the center of the table. 

Alex hadn’t noticed it before. “Willie just puts stuff on the table to keep Lifers away. It’s nothing.”

“Hm.” Reggie gives Luke a look that Alex does not trust. “Looks like a birthday present to me.”

“It’s probably just a decoration.”

“It’s got a bow.”

Reggie points at Luke with a snap and a _See?_ face.

“Alright fine. Maybe it’s a present. But so what? Doesn’t mean this is a date.”

Both boys look at Alex like he just said the sky was green. 

“He got you. A present.” Luke puts emphasis on each syllable. 

“Yeah, we didn’t even get you anything!” Reggie points at himself and Luke.

“Gee thanks,” Alex says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Bro, if that present is something meaningful in _any way_ , then this is a date, and Reggie and I are leaving. 

Before Alex can protest, Willie poofs back, holding two chairs. 

“Found some! Sorry it took so long, I had to wait til no one was looking. Don’t want to freak anyone out.”

“When has that ever been true?” Alex jokes. 

Willie smirks. “Well tonight is a special occasion.”

Reggie not so subtly wiggles his eyebrows, and Alex kicks his leg under the table. 

Luke nonchalantly knocks over one of the cups. Alex scrambles to pick it up, moving the present out of the path of spilling coffee. Luckily not much got on the table. He places the box back down on the table.

“Oh,” Willie slides the present back towards Alex, “that’s for you! It’s nothing special, just a little found.”

Alex picks it up and starts slowly unwrapping. “And when you say ‘found’ you mean…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He winks, and Alex’s heart skips a beat. 

Carefully, he takes off the lid. Inside is a bit of stuffing and a little metal pin. Removing it from it’s container, Alex can see the design. 

“What is it? Reggie asks a little too eagerly.

“It’s hotdog, Hotdog.” Willie smiles bashfully. “I figured you could put it on your fanny pack or your jacket or your hat or… you know, wherever.” He shrugs. “Do you like it?”

Alex can’t take his eyes off the pin. He can feel them getting watery and wills himself not to cry over this tiny piece of metal. “I love it. Thank you, Willie.” When he looks up, he swears he sees a little blush on Willie’s cheeks.

Luke and Reggie share a glance.

“Oh shoot!” Luke smacks his forehead. “I totally forgot I promised Julie I’d write songs with her tonight. She’s gonna kill me.” He poofs out before anyone can speak.

Reggie goes wide eyed. “Right! And I, uhhhh, forgot that I promised Julie… I wouldn’t let her kill Luke. Bye!” Then he’s gona too.

“Guess it’s just the two of us then,” Willie chuckles.

Alex smiles. “Perfect.”

-

The rest of the night was amazing. Willie taught Alex some modern dances and Alex taught Willie some old ones. They may have played a few pranks on some Lifers, but it was totally harmless. As they walk out of the cafe, Alex’s sides are still sore from laughing.

He turns to Willie, a soft smile on his lips. “Tonight was awesome, Willie. Thank you. I really needed this.”

“Of course. Don’t you remember, Alex? I’d do anything for you.”

There is a pause as the two stare at each other. Then Alex swears Willie’s eyes flicker to his lips for a moment. And is he imagining things or did Willie just lean towards him a little? Alex leans forward slightly just be sure, and the next thing he knows Willie’s lips are against his.

Alex steps closer and Willie follows suit until their bodies are pressed together. Willie moves his hands to Alex’s face, gently cradling his cheek. Alex feels his calloused thumb softly traces his jaw. He slips hands under Willie’s jacket and wraps his arms around his hips, pulling him as close as he can. Alex breathes him in, filling his lungs with the smell of beach winds and coconut shampoo. He doesn’t want to exhale. 

Willie pulls away, but moves from Alex’s arms. “Thank you.”

“Thank me? What for?” Alex wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. He should be the one thanking him for a kiss like that.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, and I was afraid I was going to let you go tonight with us having done that.” 

“Well it was one hell of a first kiss.”

Willie smirks. “Want to see how the second goes?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you missed it in the tags this is based off the david and patrick's first date from schitts creek. 
> 
> also i did not edit so sorry if there are grammatical errors or typos ~~the way i almost put yurkey ajfgashf. if you know, you know <3 ~~


End file.
